


To Leave A Home

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Hohenheim doesn't want to go. <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Leave A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonjaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SonjaJade).



> Written for Sonja Jade, who gave me a prompt of Hohenheim and "Fool on the Hill."

You resolve to leave Resembool, and you’re pretty sure it’s the hardest thing you’ve ever done. You have friends here, you’ve started a family. You’ve found a place where you fit in, well, as much as you can. And yet, you’re going to leave it all. 

You’re going to walk away from the woman you think of as your wife, though you never signed the paperwork to make it legal. You’re going to turn your back on your sons, when they’re just babies. You’re leaving behind a friend you’ve known for what seems like most of her life, and her family, one that’s embraced you with open arms, despite how strange you know you have to be to them. 

You feel delicate, like you could shatter into a thousand pieces, but you have to keep it together, for Trisha, for the boys, even for Pinako and her family. If you don’t, you could lose yourself to despair, and how would that help them? 

You know it wouldn’t. There are things you have to do, before the dwarf in the flask that looks like you destroys this country, the way it destroyed Xerxes. And while you couldn’t do anything to help your own country, you’ll do whatever you can to protect your family this time. 

Hearing the giggle of the boys, you look over your shoulder. You take a deep breath, and get out of your chair. It may be foolish, but you don’t want to leave just yet. One more day, you think, just another day with them, you think, and quell the voices inside you that warn you that if you wait any longer, it’s going to be too late.


End file.
